This invention relates generally to container lifting devices and particularly to a twist lock coupling device for use in handling cargo containers of the International Standards Organization System (hereinafter referred to as the I.S.O. system). It has now become almost standard practice while lifting containers, for example, by container handling cranes, to use twist locks which are adapted to engage apertured castings as provided on the containers. Containers of the I.S.O. system are of various heights and lengths, but are of the same width. The differences in the lengths of the containers are usually accommodated by means of, for instance, a telescopic type lifting spreader. Lifting spreaders tend to be large, heavy, cumbersome and expensive structural units which may not be available at all loading facilities. When lifting by means of aircraft, such as helicopters, the spreaders are often too heavy and difficult to use in airborne operations. The use of ordinary hooks to lift containers becomes dangerous since the hooks can easily become unattached when the lifting device sling or cable is slack.